


Re:Collect

by AkariAikawa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how ao3 formatting works, I update randomly so uh yeah, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Oh g someone died whoops, So i hope i dont make it too weird, Soriku is chapter 3-4, The soriku is in my friends, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariAikawa/pseuds/AkariAikawa
Summary: A collection of ~100 word drabbles that come up when im either grabbing a fork or when its 2am and i cant not write it down. Updates when i have another awakening.





	1. Chained.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you click on this. Theres still chance to go back. Anyway this is um my first ao3 post so please treat me nicely ;w;

\----------

It's over.

 

There isn't really a reason to go on anymore, since all that's left here is an endless desert, once filled with cries and clashes of one another.

 

so why's he still here?

 

He thought he would go on- join his friends once it was over. But fate had other plans, and now he is bound to this place, formless and nowhere to go.

 

_'let me leave, please....'_

\---------- 

He doesn't know how long he's been here, ever since that fated day had struck him down.

 

He hears a boy. sees him fight, The Unchosen Boy, the winds said to him once, a story about a child who wasn't The Fated One, but had made his own place.

 

The Unchosen falls to the ground, as the enemy towers over him. With no one else to call for, he steps forward, and before long, he shows up before him, a hand outstretched to the other.

 

"Need some help?"

 

The Unchosen accepts, and so he does.

\---------- 


	2. It is how it is,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If youre back then um, hi, thanks and please do whatever you need to do after this. This ones kinda short and um enjoy! (?)

\----------  
The graveyard was quiet, most of the time.

Sometimes, there was a boy, walking around the barren land. He would find a place to rest, to stay and recover after his master was done with him. 

There was also another child once. He bore a similar heart to it's chosen one, but not quite, as the latter.

Sometimes it would move, a sign of life, it seems.

"one day....i will.....set this right."

Then it would be quiet again, like it is, most of the time.  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and general screaming is appreciated!!
> 
> Critic is still not a-ok for now.
> 
> And if anyone wants to be my friend please do im lonely and i need someone to scream kh with


	3. He is lost,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Heres the soriku drabble!! This ones a two shot, and i hope you enjoy!!

\----------

Riku saw his friend, who killed the man that ruined their lives. He thought it was finally over, 3 years of running through places, slashing through enemies and surviving out there.

 

Apparently it wasn't.

 

There was no stopping his friend, for he knew, in one way or other, he'll get their friend back, until the three of them are together again.

 

But he never came back, his heart paying the price of using a power recklessly. Riku knew this was bound to happen, but it didn't stop the aching pain, for his heart yearned to be with it's pair. So he set off, searching for his friend, vowing to not come back without him.

 

_To protect my precious person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 kudos, comments, and general screaming appreciated!! Also these drabbles are sort of using canon as a guide, but might not be accurate so um whoop!!
> 
> Critism is still not a-ok now sorry!!
> 
> Notes: does anyone think about the jp translations in kh3 because i do a lot.


	4. ..but he can be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything stored after this, so looks like we're taking a brief break until i get something else, but hey, ill deal with that, so you guys um enjoy!! Here's part 2!!

\----------

Riku blinked once. Twice.

 

He...he wasn't seeing things right? 

 

There he is, real, and alive. He takes a step forward, then another, and runs at the brunette.

 

"Sora!"

 

Sora looked back. "Riku.....?"

 

Riku lifted him high, and spun him around once, twice. "Sora!"

 

He didn't care how silly he looked right now, for his heart was overjoyed to be one with its own again, the tune of Dearly Beloved once more in his ears.

 

He's _here_. And he's not going anywhere. A few tears fell between the both of them, but they didn't care, for they were happy, and together again.

\---------- 

\----------

\----------

Bonus: 

\----------

"Rikuuuu!! Put me down!!" Sora squirmed, with no avail.

 

"Never!". But Riku did anyway, and brought him close to a tight embrace. "I found you, i finally found you!" he cried, a few tears falling down. "You're here..." he whispers.

 

The brunette returns the gesture, patting his lover softly on the back. "I'm here Riku...I'm here..."

\---------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bonus scene was pretty unintended because my friend wanted soriku fluff and this happened, so yeet. (Also um, did riku actually die to find sora in that secret ending i need to know)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and screaming appreciated!!! 4 kudos here already,,, thank you guys i love you,,,, i legit can't stop thinking about the fic the whole day qwq


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say short break but i was scrolling around on tumblr and this happened

He knew, he didn't have a lot of time now, as the Heartless was slowly fading away, back to the timeline he knew.

 

The Heartless looked at the Master who had struck him down, face unreadable. The hero had killed the villain, after a long journey, as this was the last time they would clash. 

 

It was time to go.

 

The villain smiled, and looked at the hero.

 

_"Move along boy, for there is more to seek, so go forth now, and seek it."_

 

\-----

 

Thus, villain was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments appreciated!!
> 
> Hi i cried when ansem died because?? He just seems more of the villain to me??? Heck.
> 
> And this time, there might be an actual break sjjdskjd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hewwo!! I dont have much to say but um...enjoy

Her plan had been simple, to alert the person about the upcoming war, to persuade them to join the dandelions, to save them.

Fate had other plans, it seems. she had been struck down by a mysterious figure, not long after investigating an empty building, and it seems like she didn't have long.

Hands clutching her Chirithy, she slowly made her way out of the abandoned building, with tears dropping from her cheeks.

 _"I'm...sorry...I'm sorry..."_ She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _"It's..not....your fault."_ Chirithy replied slowly. It seems like it doesn't have much time either.

She would never get to tell the person on the upcoming disaster, nor tell her brother about her whereabouts.

_"I'm sorry..Lauriam..."_

She collapses,a final tear streaking down, and that was the last thing she knew.

\----

Outside, a lone heart returned to the place it came from, and the day goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments appreciated!!  
> Critism is...a-okay now..i would like to try to be better ^^


	7. Before the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We didn't have time to think about the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of JP Khux's 4th anniversary event and a re:mind trailer next week, i decided to write something.

It didn't show at first, during simpler times, when kids had fun with their friends, doing missions and collecting lux for the day. " _happy times,''_ they mused, back when things were okay.

It was until a so called  _traitor_ was rumored to be among the foretellers.

Most of them didn't believe it at first, thought it was kind of silly, because  _everything_ was peaceful, and they were protecting the light. There didn't seem to be any form of darkness around.

Little did they know, it slowly crept into their hearts. Small fights started to happen around town, more kids started to lose purpose, some even  _embraced_ the darkness, as darklings started appearing.

All because of a small doubt, that quickly became the reason they were here now.

_"if we realized sooner, this might've never happened."_

Friends against friends, Union against Union. All fighting for the light, under the guise of 'protecting' it.

But truly, were the protecting, or harming said light?

_"we didn't have any more time to think though, as the clock struck and the war began."_

And as fated, the keyblade war commenced. And as fated, there were no winners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School took me over and i got quite busy so creativity just died but i do hope i can update this more often :/
> 
> Tumblr - akariaikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, screaming in general appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: akariaikawa
> 
> Also um critic is not a-ok (for now) since im doing this for fun and only fun.


End file.
